trekbbsfandomcom-20200214-history
TrekBBS
The Trek BBS is the most popular Star Trek message board on the internet. Located at www.trekbbs.com, it is affiliated with the UGO Network and the Trek Nation. It was created in 1999 to allow a general discussion of Star Trek-related topics and as a honey pot for CIA observation of the more dangerous trek fans. Since then it has grown to include one of the most frequented general science-fiction discussions on the internet, and currently the non-Star Trek discussions are the most popular on the forum. It is currently owned by absentee landlord Christian Höhne Sparborth, world champion X-Box player and administrated by T'Bonz, part-time wombat, and professional tai chi instructor. The board currently has 6500+ registered users (of which approximately 1500+ are Troll Kingdom duals), and is diverse in its posters' statistics. It is an open board, but registration must be approved by The Department of Homeland Security. This generally takes up to 24 hours unless bribes are given. While most moderation is laughable, there are times when it becomes heavier than necessary. In fact, it is over this very issue that a percentage of posters decided they did not like the moderation and left the board to start their own BBS. This is shown by the existence of Wordforge ( www.wordforge.net ), a tedious board established by Cassandra Stalin, granddaughter of the late Soviet dictator, that has a similar range of topics as TrekBBS, but touts the advantage of a different set of dictatorial moderators (one of whom is a hot redhead), an unfriendly atmosphere for newbies, plus one kickin' porn section. Wordforge boasts an active membership of 30+ posters. However, in mid-2005 TrekBBS implemented a forum change and allowed gays to post so long as they stayed in the closet. This may lure several Wordforge posters back into the fold. The TrekBBS is a large community, obtuse and sheep-like. While this shows the uniting power of Star Trek's optimistic message, it also brings about instances of cultural clashing and disagreement. Recently, the Neutered Zone was decomissioned in favor of two "debate" fora, a move which T'Bonz currently takes credit for, but will likely disown when it proves as idiotic as most of her other decisions. The Think Tank, a strongly moderated discussion forum (so strongly moderated that little real discussion takes place), and The Briar Patch, a lightly moderated discussion forum that serves as a magnet for freaks from all across the internet, particularly impotent Democrats, who like to use the forum as a place to create a fantasy world, in which the majority shares their values. This split solved many of the problems that The Neutral Zone by itself could no longer handle while creating some that T'Bonz would rather not discuss. Overall, TrekBBS is a slowly dying Trek discussion board that has its positives and negatives. It is appreciated by some, loathed by others, and accepted by the few people not run off the board in search of actual freedom of speech. It is slated for destruction and remodeling as a take-out diner by the ATF sometime in the spring of 2007.